A Package From the Past
by Kiana-tan
Summary: An odd girl that looks like Karin comes from the past to kill Kazune, Karin, Micchi and Himeka! How will they react to it? Rated T just in case! Kazune x Karin Jin x OC Micchi x Himeka
1. Mia Roberts

**Hahah, it's Kiana-tan. A package from the past is pretty much a random story. And Jin doesen't appear in this whole chapter, but he will in the next, so don't worry, guys. I know; I'm bad at writing, as I know that already, and I'm sorry. Anyway, LET THE STORY BEGIN.**

Karin and Kazune—an odd couple. At first, you'd think the two were complete opposites. But man, is that a lie! Karin is basically a normal girl, who has a really unique gift. What is it, you ask? Well, it is the gift of "Kamika". Kamika means "God transform" or "God form" in Japanese. Y'see, Karin's "mom's" ring has divine powers. She can transform into the goddess, "Athena," while Kazune-kun can transform into the god, "Apollo," with his own ring. But after the epic battle with Zeus, or Kirihiko Karasuma, the rings were destroyed. Shortly after, they found four more rings.

Kazune is a clone of his so called "father," Kazuto, while Karin is a clone of her "mother," Suzuka. In the future, they are married and have two children, Himeka, and Suzune. Though they don't like saying it, it's true. Now, on to our story (and you have to have read Kamichama Karin, and Kamichama Karin Chu to understand this).

"KARIN, WAKE UP, YOU LAZY SLOTH!" Kazune-kun screamed from the dojo. "YOU REALIZE, EVEN THOUGH IT'S SATURDAY, WE STILL HAVE TRAINING, RIGHT?! SHEEZ, GIRLS ARE SO SLOW AND RETARDED!!"

"Jeez, shut up, Kazune-kun! You annoy me to the max! I'll be down in a minute, you sexist pig! What the heck do you exactly have against girls?!" Karin screamed, half asleep. _Gosh, Kazune-kun annoys me at the worst of times, jeez, what an idiot. _Karin thought.

"Okay, what did you want, Kazune-kun?" Karin asked when she was finally dressed and downstairs. "Oh, Karin. Well, Nishikiori is going to visit us and join us for dinner," Kazune said. "Um…don't you like, hate Micchi? Why would you agree? Oh, don't tell me you're actually friends? Omigosh, I'm going to cry, Kazune-kun," Karin squealed. "No, idiot! Like that would happen!"

"Nanii o-re?" Karin questioned. "I guess happy endings are only in fairy tails, ne, Kazune-kun?"

"What _are_ you talking about?!" Kazune screamed.

"Uh, nevermind Kazune-kun," Karin said, wincing at the thought. _JEEZ! That was downright F-R-E-A-K-Y! _

_**A few hours later…**_

_Ding dong_ "Tally-ho, Love! I'm here," A British boy by the name of Michiru Nishikiori called from outside the door. Karin and Kazune ran to the door, with Himeka coming out of the kitchen. "Tally-ho, Hanazono-san! How are Kazune and your relationship going?" Micchi asked, smirking.

"U-uh! M-Micchi," Karin responded, blushing a deep shade of hot pink. "Ahahah, I was only joking, Love. What about you, Kazune-kun?"

"Uh, sure…fine. I guess so," Kazune said, while blushing a faint pink. Micchi tried to hold back his laughter, and in the process he accidentally snorted. Accidentally…

"Kazune-chan, Karin-chan, dinner's ready. Its curry and eel gratin. Oh, Micchi! When did you get here?" Himeka asked, noticing the auburn-haired boy. "Himeka-san~ how are you today, mate? I just got here a moment ago," Micchi said.

"Ah, I see. Well, perfect timing, because we're having dinner right here, right now," Himeka said, grinning brightly at her friend.

"So, Kazune—"

"What do you want, Nishikiori?" Kazune interrupted.

"Well, talk about disrespect, Kazune-kun," Micchi started. "Well, anyway, you said that you wanted to talk to me about the new 'rings' for Kamika, right?"

"Uh…yeah," Kazune said, looking up with a worried look. "Suzune is in trouble here with these rings, and we know that. Karin, Himeka and I have no idea whatsoever besides using the Chronos' Clock to go into the future, but last time I went, I nearly died being attacked," Kazune finished. "Ah, so that's what you've been fretting over, eh, Love?" Micchi asked. "Seriously, Nishikiori. We _need_ a plan," Kazune said, an irritated look on his face. "Fine, but…why don't we finish eating and then talk in the basement altogether _including_ Himeka-san?" Micchi asked. "I suppose that'd work."

The next day, all Karin and Kazune could think about was the protection of Suzune, and what they'd do. They had all forgotten about the meeting in the basement, except for Micchi, and went to bed troubled. "This silence is killing me, Chaps," Micchi said.

"Karin-chan, you have to eat something rather than despair over little Nii-san! Micchi, we need to get Karin-chan's mind off of little Nii-san," Himeka said. "Himeka…chan…I'm okay. I just need to come up with an idea, and I'll be fine. It's the same thing with Kazune-kun, alright?" Karin said, giving a fake smile. Micchi and Himeka both saw straight through her and knew what she was thinking.

Over the next few days, Karin and Kazune paid less attention in class and their grades started slipping, but still they paid no mind. They wandered so far into thoughts that their eyes went blank, and screaming their name in their ear wouldn't wake them up. "Kazune-kun? Hanazono-san? It's time for class," Micchi says every time and usually fails. At lunch, Karin wonders off into the forest, while Kazune just stays in his seat, deep in his own world. Himeka and Micchi have been getting really worried, as their best friends have been troubled. On one particularly bad day, Karin got ambushed by Glasses Guy while deep into thought. She didn't budge as his attacks hit her. The fifth time his attack hit her, she came out of her trance and noticed burns all over herself. As she looks up, she realizes it is, of course, Mr. Glasses Man. "Unfairly-shooting-attacks-Glasses Guy?" Karin says while realizing the pain forming in her wounds. She winced in pain, but she had no choice but to transform. "I AM GOD!" She screamed, her Seiei Sakurakoaka uniform changing into a beautiful dress. "What d'you want, Glasses Guy?!" Karin screamed.

"Karin!" Kazune yelled as he snapped out of wonderland and noticed his ring was reacting. "Wait up!"

"Hey, Himeka-san, the ring's reacting! Should I go find Kazune-kun and Hanazono-san?" Micchi asked. "Oh, it is? Then please, go get them quickly, Micchi," Himeka said. "Of course, Himeka-san."

"KYAAAH! Ouch…" Karin screamed scowling as sharp pain bit at her arms and legs. "KARIN!!!" Kazune screamed from the bushes. He emerged and was shocked when he saw her condition. Quickly, he transformed to assist Karin. "The exalsis of love! LOVE ATTACK!" The two screamed in unison. "UWAHHH, HANAZONO-SAN!! KAZUNE-KUNNNN! I'M COMINGGGG!" Micchi screamed. He finally reached the two to see Karin yelping in pain as the attacks Kirio sent to her was still going through her body. "It…hurts…Kazune-kun," Karin said, tears threatening to spill. "H-hold on, Karin. We're going to the mansion with Himeka and Nishikiori. I'm sure with your injuries they'll let us leave early to go to the hospital, but I'm just taking you home, because I know you hate hospitals."

"Thank you, Kazune-kun," Karin said while smiling.

"Foiled again! #%*#!!" Glasses guy screamed while running away. "Okay, old chap…" Micchi said. "Well, back to important things, go get Yi and Sakurai, Nishikiori," Kazune instructed. "Yes, Love!" Micchi ran off into the cafeteria.

"Miyon-san, Sakurai-kun! I need your assistance! Well, more like Hanazono-san and Kazune-kun needs it, but it's an emergency," Micchi yelled pretty loudly into the cafeteria. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy while Yuuki and Miyon ran over to him. "Micchi, what's wrong?" Miyon asked. "Hanazono-san's been hurt," Micchi "said" loudly. "What?!" The cafeteria screamed, teachers with scared looks on their faces. "Look, she's severely injured, can you just come without asking questions?!" Micchi yelled. Miyon and Yuuki were surprised at how angry he looked. "O-okay." They both said reluctantly.

Micchi ran through the forest, Mi Yong Yi and Yuuki Sakurai following. "Kazune-kun, I got them," Micchi said just loud enough for him to hear. "Okay, get over here!" Kazune said. "Yes, sir," Micchi said. As they knelt down beside an unconscious Karin with wounds all over, Miyon covered her mouth with both hands and screamed loudly while Yuuki stared at her with wide eyes. "How did she get like this?!" They both screamed. Micchi and Kazune had to explain all about the rings, and Gods, Suzune, and how it all came to this. Yuuki knew about the rings already, but Miyon felt like crying because one of her best friends was severely injured and unconscious right there in front of her. "…Karin…chan…" Miyon said, tears blurring her vision. "Its okay, Yi. We just need to get some teachers' permission to leave early. "O-okay, Kazune-kun," Miyon responded. "Kujyou-kun, are you okay? Did you get hurt, I mean?" Yuuki asked. Kazune pulled his sleeve down so a wound on his upper arm wasn't visible. "No, I'm okay."

"Nnn…" Karin groaned, waking up. "Karin-chan, you're awake! Kazune-chan, Karin-chan's up," Himeka yelled, tears coming out of her eyes. "Himeka-chan…I collapsed because of Unfairly-shooting-attacks-glasses guy, right?" Karin asked. "Yes. You were really hurt, and—"

"KARIN!!" Kazune screamed. "HANAZONO-SAN~~~" Micchi yelled, delighted. "Are you okay?" Micchi asked. "Y-yes, I'm fine. But my head is killing me. How long have I been sleeping?" Karin asked. "About…15 hours." Kazune said. "Well, that's not too long, I guess," Karin yawned. She looked at the clock. It was 3:06 AM, December 25. So, it was Christmas day, already? "…It's…Christmas," Karin said, slightly disappointed for fainting on a day—err…_morning_ like this. "Huh? Oh, yes, it is Christmas, Hanazono-san. Do you want your gift?" Micchi asked. "WH-what? A gift? N-no! I-I couldn't…"

"It's okay, Karin. You just better have gifts for us," Kazune said.

"Uh…err…" Karin started.

"Ha, I'm just kidding, Karin. Okay, who's giving their gift first?"

"Me, please," Miyon said. Karin jumped, because she didn't even know Miyon spent fifteen hours at her house watching her starting at one o'clock on Christmas Eve. She'd been away from her family this whole time. Karin couldn't help but feel guilty. "Oh, it is okay, Karin-chan! I wanted to spend Christmas with you and Hime-chan, anyway," Miyon said, smiling. "Happy Christmas, Karin," Kazune said, smiling. "Happy Christmas, Kazune-kun."

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan, Miyon-chan, Yuuki-chan, Micchi, what about Shi-chan? Shouldn't we get her so that she could spend Christmas with us?" Himeka asked. "Oh, yeah. I'll get her," Karin said, getting off her bed and limping down the stairs to get Shi-chan. "Karin, can you walk?" Kazune asked. "Yeah, don't worry," Karin called from the family room where Q-chan and Shi-chan were. "Do you want to spend Christmas with us you guys?" Karin asked. She glanced at the clock. It was almost five, now. "Karin-sama…may I ask why you're up this early? And, yes, we'd be honored to join you, Karin-sama," Q-chan said.

"Oh, I just woke up and found everyone staring at me,"

"I see. Okay, then," Q responded. "Karin-chaaaaaaan! I was hoping you were okay," Shi-chan yelled. "Hi, Shi-chan," She said.

"Kazune-kun, Q-chan, Kazusa, and Shi-chan are coming up, now," Karin yelled, happily skipping, though she forgot she was hurt, so she started to wince. "You're hurt, Love. Stop skipping," Micchi said. "I kind o' noticed that, Micchi. Sorry," Karin said, laughing. "Ha, its okay, Hanazono-san. Well, open your presents! Here is mine, Love!" Micchi handed her a purple bag with a card on it. She looked at the card. _To one of my best friends, Hanazono-san. You're like a little sister to me, and our bond grows more and more each day and will never stop. I hope that you will be along with us for the rest of our lives, Love. I'm so glad I've met you; as we've been through sad times, and happy times. I am proud to be called your friend._

_With love, Michiru Nishikiori, the happiest person in the universe, Love~_

Karin started to cry at how nice Micchi has been to her, and how much he cared for her. She hadn't even opened the present, and she was already happy. "Micchi…I…thank you so much…I…feel like we're really siblings. You're one of my best friends, Micchi. Thank you so much," She said, tears falling one by one onto his shirt as she hugged him. "My pleasure, Love," That was all Micchi said, and yet, it made her cry even more. "Now, open the present, Love," Micchi instructed. Karin obeyed, and proceeded to taking the present out of the tissue. As she pulled it out, she was amazed to see a beautiful necklace with pink rhinestones surrounding her name, which was in gold letters. "Micchi! I love it so much…! Thank you…thank you…so much…" Micchi just smiled as she said those words.

Now, it was Miyon's turn. Miyon handed her a blue box with an envelope attached to it. As Karin opened it, she smiled at the first thing she saw. A picture of them at the play.

Karin continued, and found a card.

_Karin-chan, you're an awesome friend. I think back to all the funny things you've said to cheer me up, and I realize that I'll never be able to pay you back. I just wish that you and I could live forever so I always have someone like you by my side to help me with countless things. I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart, I love you like my own. I feel like we're silly sisters that can tell each other everything and always have something to laugh about. Thank you, Karin. Thank you._

"Miyon-chan!!" Karin hugged the Korean girl as tight as she could, crying yet, smiling. "You're awesome, Mi Yong Yi. I couldn't have asked for anyone funnier, prettier, and nicer than you for my friend. I thank you, a lot. Hugging you for the rest of my _life_ is the least I can do for you, Miyon."

"Karin-chan…that was just too nice," Miyon said.

Kazune, Micchi and Himeka were smiling brightly and laughing. They were amazed they got along this well.

"Will you open the present, Karin-chan?" Miyon asked. Karin nodded. She opened it and was greeted by a kitten that looked exactly like Shi-chan, except had no star and was obviously younger. "OH, MY GOD! Err…I mean gosh! IT'S A MINI SHI-CHAN!!!" Karin screamed smiling. "It's so cute, Miyon-chan! I'll name it…Miyon-chan!" said Karin.

"What? Miyon-chan? Are you sure…?" Miyon asked, blushing. "Uh-huh!"

"Okay, mine next, Hanazono-san," Yuuki said, smiling. "Here you go."

As soon as Karin saw the card, she smiled.

_Karin-chan (do you mind if I call you that?), I have always thought of you as an older sister from the time I first met you, to now. You are kind to Miyon and I, so I should return it. I felt so happy for you when I found out you and Kazune-kun were going out. I was so happy you'd found love, and even now, I'm still kind of proud of you. You've done a great job with "Kamika," too. I hope the love you and Kazune-kun have will last forever. I will say this, I'm glad I've met you. Thank you for bringing more light into my life and guiding me when I'm lost. You, you deserve the title of a goddess, Karin-chan. I'm proud to even be your friend. _Karin stared at this as more tears dripped through her eyes and onto the card. She wanted to squeeze Yuuki so hard he would die. She hugged him so hard, his eyes were watering. "Yuuki-kun…I'm so grateful for this card, alone. _I'm _the one proud to be friends with you. Thank you, so much…Yuuki-kun," Karin said while releasing him. "It's the least I can do, Hana—I mean _Karin_-chan."

Kazune got jealous, but shook it off. She and Yuuki were just friends, and Yuuki would never do that to Kazune, because they are best friends, after all.

She opened it to reveal a drawing of Karin as a goddess. She was surprised at how good a drawer he was. "Uwah! Yuuki-kun, it's so cute!" Yuuki blushed. "Yeah…I've always been insecure about my artistic skills, s—"

"I _LOVE _IT!!" Karin squealed. Yuuki blushed again.

"Karin-chan, me next," Himeka said, smiling. She handed her a box with custom made rapping paper. It was of her, Karin and Kazune in a group hug, everyone embracing each other, with the exception of Kazune. She pulled off the card. It read,

_Karin-chan, my future mommy! I have had so much fun with you and I'm so glad that you and Kazune-chan are my mommy and daddy, because you two have always taken great care of me! I hope that we can bond a little more so we have a stronger mother-daughter relationship! I'm going to catch a butterfly at 6:00 pm on December 26, and put it on Kazune-chan's bed before he goes to bed! Will you help me? Well, anyway, thank you Karin-chan, Happy Christmas!_

_XOXO, Himeka, or your daughter!_

As soon as Karin finished, she started off giggling, then laughing, then cracking up! Himeka was laughing with her, and when they finally stopped, they found they were crying from laughing so hard. Karin opened the box, and found a stuffed doll that looked like Kazune. She smiled at Himeka, and then showed Kazune. "Hey Kazune-kun! It's your twin!

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Kazune screamed, his face as red as an apple. "Haha! Thanks, Himeka-chan."

"Th-then I guess it's my turn." Kazune said, handing her a plain old box. As soon as she opened it, she cried. It was just a plain heart cut out of paper. The card read,

_Karin, I love you. From the minute I saw you, I regretted ever insulting you. I remember the scene._

"_What are you doing here?" I said, and you were deep in thought and I got mad. "Did you hear me?! I asked, what are you doing here?!"_

"_I'm visiting my pet…Shi-chan's grave."_

"_Are an idiot?"_

"_WHAT?! JUST YOU TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN!!!" And then…you landed a pretty impressive punch on me. I've got to admit it, you're definitely something, Karin. I'm glad I met you, and even Nishikiori. Though he seriously ticks me off sometimes…I guess we're a great family. Did I tell you that I made Nishikiori, Sakurai, and Yi Suzune's god parents? Well, I did. Himeka just got so much happier when she met you, and me, too. I'm glad that I ever met you, Karin. _

_Love, Kazune Kujyou, the chauvinistic and sexist pig_

As Karin read this, she cried, and then sobbed, and then broke down into tears. Kazune smiled while Micchi, Miyon, Himeka and Yuuki looked at him like he was insane. She jumped up and embraced him so hard, that he almost cried out, but instead hugged her back.

"Awkward," Micchi said, notifying them that they were still there. "Thanks, guys. This is the best Christmas ever."

The next week, it was school time again. "'Morning, guys," Karin said happily, twirling around. "Hanazono-san, I see you're wounds are healed," Micchi said, smiling. "Oh, hey, Micchi! Guess what? Kazune-kun and I are going out tonight~" Said Karin, practically singing. "Oh, really? Good for you, Hanazono-san," said Micchi, smirking evilly. "Himeka-san, can you come here, please?" Micchi asked, still smirking. "Oh, sure, Micchi," Himeka said. "What's up?" She asked. "Kazune-kun and Hanazono-san are going out tonight, so I think we should spy on them," Micchi said. "Oh, good idea! They said they were going to the park at five o'clock," Himeka said. "So…what's the plan? Won't we need back up? I mean…what if they get suspicious?" Himeka asked.

"Good point, Himeka-san. What about Yi-san and Sakurai-kun? They could come with us. I mean…if the 'Kazune-Z' found out, they'd murder poor Hanazono-san," Micchi said, laughing a bit nervously. "Miyon-chan, Yuuki-chan, can you come here?" Himeka asked just as they walked in. Kazune was right behind them and thought it was suspicious for Himeka not to call Karin or him over, so he decided to eavesdrop on them. "So, Miyon-chan, can you and Yuuki-chan help Micchi and I spy on Kazune-chan and Karin-chan this evening?" Before they had a chance to answer, Kazune walked out, glaring at Micchi. He was positive Michiru had come up with the plan.

"UWAHHH! It's Kazune-kun! Himeka-san, save me," Micchi cried, his face terrified. Kazune shot a look that had "WHY-ARE-YOU-EVEN-THINKING-THAT-I-WANNA-EAT-CHU-SO-BADLY-NOW written all over it. "Nishikiori…!" Kazune said, glaring.

"K-KAZUNE-K-KUN…IT'S I—I AM I…" Micchi said with the same blank expression as before. "YOU'D BETTER NOT, OR YOU'D BETTER LEARN TO SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN, BECAUSE I WILL COME INTO YOUR ROOM AND STRANGLE YOU," Kazune said, his face serious. "Um, I think Yuuki and I will be going, now—"

"OH NO, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GUYS OFF EASY," Kazune interrupted. "Run, Yuuki, run while you have the chance!!!" Miyon said. "MIYONNNN!!!" Yuuki screamed, running. "Kazune-kun, why are you fighting with Micchi right now? Class is about to start, dumbo," Karin said. _THANK YOU, HANAZONO-SAN._ Micchi thought.

When it neared lunch break, Karin was in the mood for the usual…eel! As she was walking to the line, she overheard Miyon, Yuuki, Micchi and Himeka say something like "How will we spy without us making noise?" or something along those lines. Karin shrugged it off and got her lunch and sat down next to Kazune. Kazune noticed and then smiled. About two seconds later, he frowned. "I forgot to tell you, Nishikiori, Himeka, Yi and Sakurai are planning to spy on us during our date. I overheard them, and gave Nishikiori the death glare," Kazune said. "Oh, yeah, I heard them say 'How will we spy without us making noise?' or something. That must be what they were talking about."

"Wow, Karin, for once you show your wits," Kazune said as he smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey, Micchi, look, they look like they're fighting! Finally, they haven't fought in a while. I wonder if something good happened." Himeka said. "Oh, you're right! We should go sit next to them, Himeka-san," Micchi said. As they neared the table, Micchi said, "Tally-ho, Loves! Can Himeka-san and I sit with you?" Micchi asked. "I don't know…_can_ you?" Kazune said. Karin giggled. "EGAD, KAZUNE-KUN. EGAD. No need to be rude, Love," Micchi said, laughing.

"Of course you can sit with us, Micchi," Karin said. "Well, at least Hanazono-san's being nice," Micchi teased. "Shut it, Nishikiori," Kazune said, clearly still angry.

"Kazune-kun! What the heck is up with you?!" Karin asked.

"NISHIKIORI IS GETTING ME MAD. THAT'S WHAT'S UP," Kazune said. "Gosh, Micchi, ignore Kazune-kun. He's just being…Kazune-kun," Karin said, giggling. "Yes, Hanazono-san! You are right! Is she not, Himeka-san?" Micchi said, smirking, obviously trying to get Kazune angry. "E-to, you'd better stop before Kazune-chan has your head, Micchi," Himeka said smiling nervously. "Okay, okay. But you'd better expect us on that date of yours, Love," Micchi said. "NISHIKIORI…! I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP."

"Okay, class, now I'd like to welcome a new student," the teacher said. A beautiful girl, with dirty blond hair and olive green eyes walked in. She looked exactly like Karin, except her eyes were smaller and she towered above the whole class in height, even Micchi. "Hello, I am Mia Roberts. I am from America, and I am 14 years old. Thank you for welcoming me into your school," she said, smiling. She winked at Karin for some reason, and Karin made a face like, WHO-THE-HECK-_ARE_-YOU. _Omigosh, she looks like me! That's…that's…that's weird! AND SHE JUST WINKED AT ME!! WHAT THE HECK?!?! _Karin thought.

After their final class, Karin pulled on her friends' arms and then motioned them to follow her. They walked outside, and Karin's eyes were looking like, I'M-TOTALLY-FREAKED-OUT-THAT-WEIRDO-IS-SCARING-ME. "Kazune-kun, have you noticed how much that girl over there looks like me? I'm freaking out now, she's probably Glasses Guy's friend," Karin said, frowning. "Yeah, Hanazono-san, I thought you were twins," Micchi said. "Yeah, I noticed that. That girl just gives me a weird evil-feeling. Even when we're sitting across the _room_ from each other. That girl gives me the shivers," Kazune said, his eyebrows both raised, his mouth in the shape of and upside down U. "Karin-chan, I almost called that girl by your name instead of saying Roberts-san! She smirked at me after that for some reason…" Himeka said. "Oh, I get was she's tryin' to do! Steal my identity, are you?! Well I'M A GODDESS YOU AMERICAN POOPIE HEAD," Karin said. Kazune, Micchi and Himeka chuckled. "Let's not jump to conclusions, Love. We still need to find out about her befo—"

"KYAHHH!!" That Mia girl shrieked as she fell off a branch from a tree above them. "W-what?! That Roberts girl?!" Karin shrieked, running towards her while glaring. "Why exactly did you come here, huh?" Karin asked, her face as serious as it could be. "Yes, seriously, you've been causing Hanazono-san trouble, and I'm 100% sure she doesn't like it," Micchi said, very serious. "I'm here to kill you guys, of course," she said, smirking with that ugly smile of hers. "What'cha gonna do, Princess?"

"OH, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO, YOU LITTLE—"

"Karin-chan, stop it. But you have to admit, you're kind of weird to not even know Kazune-chan, Micchi, Karin-chan and I and want to kill us. Talk about rude," Himeka nagged.

"Way to go, Himeka-chan," Karin said while glaring evilly at Roberts. "Just what relation do you have to us anyway, Ms. I'm From America I Can Kill You?" Kazune said, smirking. "My mother is one of Kirihiko's friends, and man, you thought you were all done when you beat him? Wrong. He has friends that are willing to kill you to give his defeat justice," Mia exclaimed. "Um, F.Y.I, he's the one who kidnapped me! If he hadn't done that, then maybe our lives would be a whole lot easier. Baka, Meganekko," Karin said. "Wrong, Karin. Karasuma-chan kidnapped you, and then put that ring of Zeus on, and then Kirihiko took over his body," Himeka said.

"You are right," the rude Mia girl said, smirking.

"Roberts-chan, would you like to have dinner with us?" Himeka asked. "What the heck are you saying Himeka?! No way is that weirdo eating dinner with us," Kazune yelled. "Now, now, Kazune-chan. We can talk over dinner, and stop being rude to Roberts-chan," Himeka said, a stern look in her eyes. "Fine, but I'm not coming to dinner," Kazune and Karin said in unison. "Now, Loves, what's the point of inviting her if you're not coming? I suggest you come to dinner or else I _will_ spy on your date," Micchi said. "FINE," They both said, agitated. "I guess I'll go then," Mia said.

"Kazune-chan, Karin-chan, I suppose you have to postpone your date since it is at dinner time, right?" Himeka asked.

"Yeah, we're way ahead of you. We already did that," Kazune said. "Well, dinner's ready, so let's go eat," Himeka said, smiling that adorable smile of hers. "So, Roberts-san, why do you _really _want to kill us?" Micchi asked. Q-chan and Shi-chan couldn't help but notice. "Kill?!" They both yelled. "YEAH. THE AMERICAN SWEETHEART WANTS TO KILL US FOR DEFEATING PROFFESOR KARASUMA," Karin said, shooting a glare at the Roberts girl. "Excuse me for having orders…" She said. "Kazune-sama?" Q-chan said, sweat-dropping. "Its okay, Q," Kazune said. "Okay," Q-chan said. "So…why does your cat have a star on its forehead?" Mia asked. "Nyahahah! I am not a cat! I'm Nya-ke, the goddess that took over Karin-chan's cat! Nyahahah," Shi-chan said. "W-what?! IT'S TALKING?!" Mia said. "Oh, my cat died, Nike the goddess was living inside of her, and took over her body. She found me shortly after I realized my powers as a goddess," Karin replied. "I-I see," she said.

"Well, let's do ittadakimasu," Karin said, eager for food.

"ITTADAKIMASU!" They all yelled, and began eating.

"So…Hanazono-san…" Mia began. "I was wondering, who the heck is that kid over there? The only adult here is Q, so…" Mia said. "Oh, that's Kazune and my kid in the future. He traveled back in time because the future was dangerous," Karin said. "Little Nii-san is so fun to play with~," Himeka sang. "Mama, can I have more food?" Suzune asked, grinning. "Sure, Suzune-kun," Karin said, and gave him another scoop of ramen. "Onee-chan made the food?" Suzune asked. Karin nodded. "O-O-O-O-O-O-ONEE-CHAN?!" Mia shrieked. "Jeez, you're louder than Karin! Well, Himeka is also our kid," Kazune said. Karin smiled at Kazune as he blushed. After that, Micchi and Himeka started giggling. "Himeka-san, Kazune-kun and Hanazono-san haven't been fighting enough! Did something happen?" Micchi asked, smirking. "Gosh, Nishikiori. Shut up," Kazune couldn't help but laugh at what he said, though.

**I think I went a little overboard, for the first chapter, I mean... Well, see you later. I need at least five reviews! Go ahead and flame, but don't go overboard on it is all I'm asking. I'll update in a week!**


	2. I forgot the disclaimer

**I forgot to mention that no, I do not own KK! I forgot the little disclaimer thing, so for chap 1, Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin. /sobs.**

**Again, I'm sosososo sorry! Well….ta-ta~**


	3. Shopping trip and Jin!

**Hi, people... Okay. Review reply time.**

**Xabi01: Thanks~ I'm glad you like it!**

**Tsubasachama Karin: Hahah, well, thanks! I'm not forgetting the dislaimer again. **

**Kaitlynn416: I despise sad endings... Well, pfft. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama nor any of it's characters. /sob. But I do own miss Mia Roberts.**

"Huh? Kazune-kun! You're not supposed to laugh," Karin said, with a confused look on her face. "You guys are really something," Mia said. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble. If I knew you'd be this nice to me, I probably wouldn't have acted like a bid fat 'American Poopie Head,'" Mia said. "Y-you heard that? E-to… I uh…I didn't…" Karin started. "Ha, it's okay. I was just kidding around. Hey, why don't you, Himeka and I go shopping today? Like…after dinner?" Mia asked. Karin looked at her as if Mia was going to lash out and bite her, but she went ahead and agreed. "Himeka-san, are you coming?" Mia asked. "Oh, sure! And call me Himeka-_chan_! I'd be delighted to come," Himeka said. "Himeka, Karin, are you su—"

"Its okay, Kazune-kun. Mia-chan's nice! Be grateful she's not a female version of Micchi," Karin said. "What's that supposed to mean, Love?" Micchi asked. Karin giggled. "Fine…be back by seven."

_Kazune-kun's been really protective now that Mia-chan has come along. I wonder why she wants us to go shopping… Well, I'm bringing my ring with me, just in case. _"So…Mia-chan, what types of clothes do you like?" Karin asked. "Oh, me? I like jeans and tank tops! I don't like skinny jeans, though," she replied. "What about you, Himeka-chan?" Mia asked. "I like regular t-shirts and jeans. I'm easy to please when it comes to clothes," she replied, smiling. "And you, Karin-chan?" Mia asked. "I pretty much have the same taste as Himeka-chan, but I like skirts a lot, too," Karin said. "Cool…well, looks like we're easy shoppers." Mia grinned at Karin and Himeka, as they returned the smile.

_I wish Kazune-kun wasn't so cold toward Mia-chan. Oh, wait, I was cold, too just two seconds ago at dinner! Eheheh…I should be nicer to Mia-chan. Maybe I could show her some of my accessories like Himeka and I did back when we first met? _Karin's olive green eyes were solid in one place when she heard, "Karin-chan, wake up! Yoo-hoo," in her ear. She snapped out of her daze to see Himeka and Mia staring at her. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something," Karin said. Himeka's eyes narrowed, but she kept playing along with Karin's excuse.

When they got home, it was 8:32. Karin knew Kazune would murder her as soon as he saw her for being late, so they snuck in. They thought they had it when they reached Karin's room, but as they walked in, there, unfortunately, was Kazune and Micchi. "KARIN?!" Kazune said, fuming. "Hanazono-san!! We were so worried! Where were you three?" Micchi asked, eagerly. "We…uh…lost track of time, because all of us got along so well, and—"

"YOU IDIOT! You know how worried Nishikiori and I were?!" Kazune said, glaring. "S-sorry, Kazune-kun," Karin said.

**Beware...random question is coming out of Kazune's mouth!!**

"Fine. Well…why don't we all, and yes, that includes Roberts, go to the basement to talk about the God matters?" Kazune asked. "Mia-chan?" Karin asked. "Uh, yeah, sure," Mia agreed, knowing that Karin was asking if she would be willing to go into the basement knowing how cold Kazune had been to her. "So…can you guys tell me more about how you defeated that Zeus/Kirihiko guy?" Mia asked.

"Uh, yeah…sure. You see, Karasuma kidnapped Karin while we were at a festival, and I came to save her. Nishikiori got suspicious and came, followed by Himeka. Nishikiori made it out to where Karin and I were battling, and—"

"I yelled 'tally-ho!' and then knocked Kirihiko out by striking him on the head from behind," Micchi interrupted.

"Yeah…and then I nearly died, and Kazusa, my sister, took me in for about two weeks so I could heal, and then I showed up at school. Nobody, not even Karin knew I was healing. They all pretty much thought I was dead until I came back," Kazune finished.

"I…see. That must've been tough for Karin-chan and Himeka-chan to endure," Mia replied, a hint of sadness in her tone. "Oh, it's okay. That's done, and it was a long time ago! Now we can focus on the present," Karin said happily. "Wow, Karin-chan, you're really cheerful," Mia said, smiling. Karin returned the smile. "So, Roberts-san, what are your hobbies?" Micchi asked. "Oh, there's so many! I like shopping, skating, reading, watching anime, and I'm really good at drawing," Mia asked. "Oh, that's so cool! What's your style of art? Like realism or something?" Karin asked. "Oh, I'd have to say I like manga-ish kind of styles," she responded.

"Oh, that reminds me," Shi-chan said, exiting the room. She came back in with the kitten Miyon had given Karin. "You forgot to feed Miyon-chan, Karin-chan! I feel bad for her, da-shi," Shi-chan said. "Woops! Be right back, guys," Karin said as she ran out of the room with the two cats.

Micchi listened until he heard the footstep sound fading. "Hanazono-san's been really energetic lately, right, Himeka-san?" Micchi asked. "Yes, she has. I guess it's because the tension between Mia-chan and her is gone, now," Himeka replied, while she and Mia giggled.

"Okay, I filled up her bowl with milk," Karin said while re-entering the room. "Welcome back," Mia and Himeka said in unison while grinning. "You left?" Kazune said, smirking. "Gosh, Kazune-kun! Do you always have to pick a fight?" Karin said, frowning while Micchi, Himeka and Mia were in a corner snickering. "Aha, Kazune-chan, that wasn't nice," Himeka said. Suddenly she just exploded giggling along with Micchi and Mia. "Well…" Karin said while rolling her eyes.

Back at Karin's room, Himeka, Mia and her were messing around and giggling. "Karin-chan, can you tell me how you met Kazune-san and Himeka-chan?" Mia asked, looking interested. "Sure, I always love telling the story," Karin said.

"I was visiting, Shi-chan, that cat I have, its grave, and then Kazune came up and asked what I was doing. I was daydreaming something about—you know, I won't mention that, and he called me deaf and asked me again. Then I told him I was visiting my cat's grave, and he called me an idiot. I punched him, and he was all 'Jeez, why are women so loud' and stuff. That's when I found out how he was chauvinistic and he was a sexist. He ticked me off really badly! Then, the next day walking home I thought about what he said and got so mad I didn't watch where I was going, and I ran into Himeka-chan by accident, and that's how I met both of them," Karin responed. "Oh, wow, that was mean of him to say! Well, how did you meet Michiru-san?" Mia asked. "Uhh…umm…" Himeka and Karin remembered and didn't even want to say, but this time, it was Himeka's turn. "It was his first day at Sakurakoaka academy, and he had just come from England. Apparently, in England, a kiss is a greeting. He kissed Karin-chan on the forehead, and then noticed Kazune-chan. He…he…" Himeka started. Himeka and Karin winced at the memory. "…kissed Kazune-kun smack-dab on the kisser," Karin finished for Himeka. Himeka nodded. "W-WHAT?! ON T-THE MOUTH?!" Mia screamed, her face red with shock. "SHHHH! YOU'LL WAKE EVERYONE UP," Karin whispered loudly into Mia's ear. "O-on the l-lips?" Mia asked. "Don't worry, he's not gay! He just didn't know better," Karin replied. Mia sighed in relief as if someone had just rescued her from falling off a cliff. "Oh, hey, it's kind of late. Maybe we should—"

"MY GODDESS! I MISSED YOU~" Jin yelled from down the hall. "J-Jin…kun…" Karin said, sighing. "Hi…" she said as she walked out of her room to the front door. "Oh? Who's your friend?" Jin asked. "Oh, this is Mia-chan. Mia-chan, Jin-kun. Jin-kun, Mia-chan," Karin said, smiling. "Karin-chan, he knows you're a goddess?" Mia asked. "Oh, yeah, Jin-kun is a god himself," Karin said, grinning brightly. "Hi, Jin-kun," Himeka said, waving at her friend. "Hi, Himeka-san," Jin replied. "Kuga?!" Kazune called out from the hall. "What are you doing her at…" He glanced at the clock. "…11 o'clock?!" He asked, his face shocked and annoyed. "Hi, Kujyou. I wanted to see my goddess," he said, hugging Karin tightly to his side. "Gah, stop sticking to her and doing whatever you want!!" Kazune yelled, outraged. "Shut it! I want at least a little time with Karin!!" Jin shot at Kazune, along with an ice cold glare. "Yeah, well, whatever. We're going to sleep," Karin yawned, motioning Himeka and Mia to follow her. "I'll sleep with you tonight," Jin yelled, smiling. "SILENCE." Karin yelled, karate-chopping his head. Himeka giggled, leaving Jin and Kazune to their arguing. "Hanazono-san, what's with the ruckus?" Micchi asked, sticking his head out of his room. "Oh, I see," Micchi said, giggling at the fighting scene. "Great fight kids, great fight," Mia said, smirking. "Shut it," Jin and Kazune said in unison. "Well, I'm sick of my room, so I'll sleep with Hanazono-san, Himeka-san, and Mia-san!" Micchi said, smirking at both Jin and Kazune. "Oh, no you will not," they both yelled, chasing poor Micchi around the house. "Hanazono-san, help me!"

-Snicker, snicker, giggle, snort-

**...Done... I should've made this longer, yes. But I'm a lazy hobo. A lazy hobo in need of pancakes. GIMME SOME. Well, until next time, Kiana-tan, signing off.**


	4. Going anorexic? NAW, I JOKE

"Hanazono-san, help me," Micchi screamed again, Kazune and Jin running after him throughout the house. "Okay, you guys have your fun," Karin said while walking to her room, Himeka and Mia following. "Karin-chan, is it really okay to leave him in there with those blood-sucking sharks?" Mia asked. "Yeah, it's okay. If we help him, Micchi'll push his luck and taunt them, getting them even angrier," Karin said, giggling. "I see," Mia replied. "You know this, how?" Mia asked. "Let's just say, the first time Micchi tried it, he didn't get off too easy."

"Karin-chan, d'you want to see the butterfly I put in Kazune-chan's bed?" Himeka asked. "Sure, I forgot about that," Karin replied. Himeka left the room. When she emerged by the door, she held a dead butterfly in her hand. "Kazune-chan really freaked out, and then…poor Mr. Butterfly got squished," Himeka said, giggling. "Ha, what a girly man! I can't believe he was so scared he squished it," Karin said, laughing her pants off. "What? Why would he freak out over a butterfly?" Mia asked. "Ohoho—wait, I haven't told you about Kazune-kun's retarded phobia, have I? Well, he's afraid of bugs," Karin said, still laughing. "What?! Afraid of _bugs_?! That's gold, baby! _GOLD_!!" Mia screamed while laughing so hard she cried. "O-okay, it's almost midnight, we should shut up, guys," Karin said. "**U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UWAH!!! KAZUNE-KUN LET ME GOOOO! WAH!**" Micchi screamed from the living room. Suddenly, all three girls burst out laughing. "Let's go see the fight in action, guys," Himeka yelled, running out of Karin's room. "Yeah!" Karin and Mia screamed in unison. As soon as they reached the living room, they collapsed laughing. "Oh-oh-oh oh my God! Lord have mercy! Omigosh! Oh, oh, oh, my GOD!" They all screamed as they saw Micchi on the floor with Kazune and Jin on top of him. "HANAZONO-SAN!! HELP ME!!!" Micchi screamed, an innocent and smothered look on his face. "Karin-tan's coming to the rescue, no need to w-worry MICCHI!" Karin said, still laughing. "Yay, Hanazono-san's rescuing me! Maybe she really does want me to bunk with her~" Micchi sang. "LET THEM EAT HIM," Karin said, turning to her room. "N-no! I was joking! GAG, JIN-KUN, WATCH WHERE YOU PUSH KAZUNE-KUN!!" Micchi screamed. "Karin, help us kill him," Kazune called from behind her. "No, thanks. I want to see his dead body with your hand prints on his neck from strangling him. If I helped you, my wish wouldn't come true, would it?" Karin asked, sarcastically. "Ha, g'job, Karin-chan!" Himeka said, still laughing. "Whoa, man…poor Michiru-san," Mia said, her face still red from her laugh fiesta. "Y'know, Mia, you can call Micchi 'Micchi'," Karin said. "Oh. Okay~" Mia sang. "Karin-chan, Mia-chan, I really think we should go to bed, 'cause it's…1:34 AM already," Himeka said, rubbing her scalp nervously. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

As the girls gathered in their beds, the ruckus the boys were making died down. Finally…they had forgiven poor Micchi. Waking up was a pain, because when Kazune called Karin to get up, there was a certain Mia there to help her attack Kazune for calling her a lazy sloth. Kazune knocked on her door gently and said, "Karin, Roberts, wake up."

Himeka, though, was already up making breakfast….show off. "Karin-chan, Mia-chan, I made eel bread! Mia-chan, you like eel, right?" Himeka asked. "Ooh, yes! I looove eel," Mia replied cheerfully.

When they got to school, like usual, they were greeted by Kazune, Micchi and Jin's fangirls. Because of this, they walked to class alone. "So, Karin-chan...are you good at school?" Mia asked. "I'd be lying if I said yes…" Karin replied, smiling and rubbing her scalp. "Nothing to be ashamed about! I suck at school~" Mia said. She high-fived Karin. "Yay, Himeka-chan and I aren't alone anymore~"

As class started, the teacher started role calling. "Hanazono Karin!" She yelled.

"Here," Karin yelled back. Suddenly, Kazune and Micchi came running into the class with their fangirls. "Why are you late?" The teacher asked, seeming a tad bit suspicious. "S-sorry, Sensei," they all said, sweat-dropping. They all took their seats and Karin looked back at Kazune and stuck her tongue out at him. Micchi was smiling his adorable little smile while the Kazune-Z and the Michirians (sp?) were admiring Kazune and Micchi.

"Class dismissed," the teacher said as the bell rung. They all ran out to lunch, eager to eat. "Karin-chan, where were you this morning? You were standing next to me, and I looked away for a moment, and when I looked back at where you were, you and Mia-chan were gone," Himeka asked, as they went through the lunch line. "Sorry, Himeka-chan! Mia-chan and I got spaced out while talking about how bad we both were at school," Karin replied. "Oh…" Himeka said, looking hurt. "Himeka? You okay?" Kazune asked, as they all exited the line and approached a table. "Yes, I'm fine," Himeka replied. She was jealous that Mia was getting along so well with Karin. Of course, Mia took the seat next to Karin, and Kazune was already sitting on the other side of her, with Jin and Micchi across from them. Himeka then had to sit down next to Jin. _Who does Mia-chan think she is?! She took my seat! Jeez… _Himeka thought; unaware of how she was squeezing her chopsticks so hard they broke. "Hi…meka-chan?" Karin asked, looking at her awkwardly. "Wha…oh! K-Karin-chan…yes?" Himeka asked, smiling nervously. "You just…broke your chopsticks…are you okay?" Karin asked. "O-oh, yes, I'm fine, Karin…chan…" Himeka replied, still holding that nervous smile. "Here, have my chopsticks, then," Karin said, handing her the pair of not-yet-opened chopsticks. "Thanks, Karin-chan," Himeka said, removing her fake smile, and giving a real one. "Idiot, then what're you going to use?" Kazune asked. "I…don't want to eat," Karin replied, getting up and exiting the cafeteria. "Whatever," Kazune replied, stuffing himself on croquettes. "Kazune-chan, what is Karasuma-chan's out there? I'm going with her," Himeka nagged. She exited the cafeteria, to find Karin sitting on a bench near their next class. "Karin-chan, what's wrong?" Himeka asked as Karin jumped. "Oh, Himeka-chan…I'm fine," Karin replied.

---At the cafeteria---

"Kazune-kun~ I'm going to get Hanazono-san and Himeka-san. Are you coming?" Micchi asked. "No way. Let them do what they want," Kazune replied. "Well…you're nice," Micchi said as he got up, and walked out of the cafeteria followed by Mia. "Well…then me, too!" Jin said as he ran out of the cafeteria. "Okay…fine. If everyone's going to go, then I will, too," Kazune gave in, running after Jin.

---Back with Himeka and Karin---

"But…you have to eat, or else you'll get too skinny," Himeka said. Karin giggled. Micchi, Mia, Jin and Kazune then appeared before them. "What are you guys doing here?" Karin asked, still giggling. "We wanted to see why you ran off like that, idiot," Kazune replied. "Jeez, stop calling me idiot! Y'know, I have a name, and—" _D I N G D I N G_ The bell sounded. "Well…saved by the bell."

**So…why was Karin all anorexic? LOL NAW I JOKE. But…see you guys. I would write more, but I'm too lazy. I'll probably update tomorrow after school because I'm too lazy to finish the chapter today. Kiana-tan's signing off~**


	5. Mia's little secret

**Hey, people~ well…lol I'm not forgetting Mr. Disclaimer this time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or any of its characters. However, I do own Mia-chan. 3**

**Big, big thanks to Keroanne for pointing out some grammar mistakes to me! *applauses***

As they walked to class, Mia and Karin talked about random things like how sweet potato pie tastes like pumpkin pie. Himeka, of course was still jealous, as she was behind them, not being able to jump into the retarded conversation.

"Himeka-san? What's wrong? You look really gloomy! Oh, I see, you're jealous of Mia-san, I'm right, aren't I, Love?" Micchi bugged, oh how blunt he was…he just realized how loud he was speaking.

Karin and Mia turned around abruptly and stared at Himeka.

"You're jealous of me? Why?" Mia asked, sounding shocked.

"Ohoho, it's nothing," Himeka replied, thinking fast.

"O…kay, then?" Karin said, sounding confused.

Karin then motioned for Micchi to follow her. As they walked off, Mia and Himeka kept exchanging suspicious glances. "Micchi…I'm still kind of suspicious about Mia-chan…I mean…she said she needed to kill us, but how would she do that without the powers of a god? I mean…like…homicide or something?" Karin questioned.

"I don't know, Hanazono-san. Maybe she _is_ a goddess," Micchi replied.

"I guess so…I say that after school we ask," Karin yelled, striking her fist against her palm.

"Yeah, I'll ask with you," Micchi said, smiling. "Thanks, Micchi."

After school, Karin met Micchi, and they set off to find Kazune, Himeka and Mia. They spotted the three ahead talking.

"Oh, hey, guys~" Micchi and Karin called out. The three turned around as Karin and Micchi walked towards them.

"Oh, hi," Kazune said.

Karin waved, and suddenly remembered what she wanted to ask. "Hey, Mia-chan…I know the topic's random, but…when you said that you needed to kill us, how did you plan on doing that? I mean…without the powers of a god? I mean…did you mean murder or something?" Karin asked, a very serious expression on her face.

Mia looked guilty at the question, but managed to squeeze out, "You…know Athena's ring was destroyed in that battle you had with Kirihiko-san…right?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," they all answered in unison.

"Well, that ring was somehow recovered, and given to me, so now, I'm the 'fallen' Athena," she finished.

"Oh…I…I get it, now…" Karin responded, pressing her index finger against her bottom lip.

She walked away, thinking about it. Kazune and the others (with the exception of Micchi, since he already knew what she was thinking) stared at her with a what-the-heck expression on their faces as she walked away. Karin settled herself against a tree and let her thoughts take over.

"So…Mia-chan's a 'fallen' Athena, eh? So…wouldn't that make the ring—jeez! I'm so confused! I feel like banging my head against the bark of this tree! Omigosh…so confuuuused…" Karin yelled, talking loudly to herself.

"Oh, man…what's all this supposed to mean, anyway?! Man…my head's killing me just thinking about it. Well…I should get home…the others are probably heading home…which reminds me…where's Jin-kun? Oh, wait…he's working…duh," Karin said aloud…again.

She got up and walked towards the mansion, still deep in thought. About half way to the mansion, she caught up with the others.

"Karin-chan, where were you?" Himeka and Mia asked in unison.

"I was just thinking," Karin replied. Her face was expressionless as her thoughts took over her head.

Kazune looked at her weirdly, and then shook it off.

When they reached the mansion, Karin walked straight past Q-chan and Shi-chan without bothering to say a word. She was thinking about earlier. _Well…if Mia-chan really is the fallen Athena, then… Wait! First of all, how did she even revive it?! Isn't that like…impossible?! Omigosh! Maybe she's some weird telepathic chick! THAT EXPLAINS A LOT! W-wait…no. Mia-chan's not like that, and if she was, then…oh, gosh. Well, she's just a normal girl! A normal girl who can transform into the goddess Athena, yeah…_

Karin was pacing back and forth in her room, and realized Shi-chan and little Miyon-chan sitting at her feet.

"Oh, hi, you two…" Karin said, starting to pace again.

"Karin-chan, is something troubling you? Partners should speak to each other, da~shii," Shi-chan said to her.

"Oh, sorry…" Karin said. She started talking about Mia and how she was the "fallen" Athena.

"Oh, I see…so that's why you haven't been talking to anyone lately?" Shi-chan asked.

Karin nodded and continued. "But y'see, if that's true, how did she resurrect the ring?!" Karin yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

"That is suspicious, indeed…" Shi-chan replied, tapping her chin with her paw (paw is a substitute for index finger, but cats don't have index fingers - 3 -|||).

"Jeez…I'm so confused about this whole situation, so—" Karin started, only to be cut off by Himeka-chan, who was downstairs.

"Karin-chan, Shi-chan, little kitty Miyon-chan, its dinner time~" Himeka sung from the dining room.

"Be right down, Himeka-chan," Karin replied, grabbing Miyon-chan and motioning Shi-chan to come.

"'Kay, I'm here, guys," Karin said, as she entered the room.

"Hi, Hanazono-saaaan~" Micchi said rhythmically, waving.

Himeka, Kazune, Mia and Jin looked up. "Jin-kun? When did you get here?" Karin asked, noticing him.

"Uwah, my goddess, hi! I missed you…and…I'm hungry," Jin said, listening to his stomach growling.

The others giggled, except for Kazune, of course. He just smirked. "S…shut up…" Jin said, blushing.

"So, Himeka-chan, what're we having?" Karin asked.

"Okonomiyaki bread with eel and onigiri," Himeka replied.

"Oh, Himeka-chan…! You read my mind~" Karin sang, twirling around in circles.

"I knew that it was one of your favorites," Himeka replied, smiling brightly at Karin, with Karin returning the smile.

**Hurhur…I've forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, too…well…I'm a smart one. x3 Yes, Mia has her own Kamika form! She's the fallen Athena…epic, ne?**

**Well, see ya next chapter, nya!**


	6. Food fight!

**So, the next chapter's out, now? Woot~! **

**Well, disclaimer time…*drumroll***

**Mr. Disclaimer Person Thingy: Kiana-tan doesn't own KK or KK Chu…*cries***

**Well…yeah.**

"_Oh, Himeka-chan…! You read my mind~" Karin sang, twirling around in circles._

"_I knew that it was one of your favorites," Himeka replied, smiling brightly at Karin, with Karin returning the smile._

As they all sat down, Karin didn't look up or talk to anyone. She was too caught up in her dinner to say anything. As she finished her bread, Micchi decided to break the silence. "So, love, what were you doing in your room all that time?" He asked, smirking for some reason.

"Oh, I was just talking with Shi-chan. Right, Shi-chan?" Karin asked her adorable cat.

"Uh-huh, we were talking about the rings, nya," Shi-chan replied, while grinning at Karin along with Micchi.

Himeka smiled at her friend who was now gobbling down her onigiri without a care.

"Karin-chan, slow down…you look like you're going to explode any minute," Mia said, giggling at her friend.

"Too late for that…" Kazune said under his breathe.

Unfortunately for him, Karin heard every word that came out of his mouth. Dropping her chopsticks, she threw a big glob of seaweed from her onigiri at Kazune. It was so sudden, he didn't notice it coming until it was too late.

It hit him on his cheek and stuck there. "Hehe, gotcha! Kazune-kun's a—" Karin started, but was interrupted by Jin throwing an onigiri towards Kazune, but instead hit Karin in the face.

"WHOOPS! I-I didn't mean it, my goddess!" Jin yelled.

Karin sent him a death glare, Himeka and Micchi sweat-dropping with Kazune snickering. She picked some okonomiyaki bread off of Kazune's plate and threw it over to Jin. He dodged, and…it hit Himeka. "KYAAA—HIMEKA-CHAN! GOMEN, GOMEN!!" Karin yelled, her face flustered.

Himeka just giggled, and threw it back to Karin, Karin dodging, with the bread hitting Kazune…again. "Kazune-chan…sorry," Himeka said timidly, while getting out of her seat and stepping back.

He threw the same piece of bread to her, and Mia shot up out of her seat and caught it right before it hit Himeka's face. "Thank you, Mia-chan!" Himeka said, sighing of relief.

"No prob!" Mia replied, smiling at Himeka.

"Not too shabby," Kazune said, smirking.

Micchi this whole time hadn't been hit and was getting kind of scared. Karin hurled a piece of the bread in that was in Mia's hand towards him after snatching it, and he placed his hands in front of his face to protect himself. Micchi was shocked when he didn't feel impact, but instead saw Q-chan passing by to get something with bread on his suit. "…" Was all Q did say.

"Q-chan-san, s-sorry!" Karin yelled, blushing madly.

"…Um…its okay, Karin-sama…" Q said. _I'm not even going to ask why that just happened. _Q-chan-san thought.

"Way to go, Karin!" Kazune said, first snickering, then laughing, and then snorting (LOL imagine him snorting).

"S-shut up, Kazune-kun…" Karin replied, still blushing.

The rest all giggled and Micchi caught the courage to taunt Kazune with the two simple sentences that consisted of these words, "Well, Kazune-kun is the one who started this whole thing, by insulting Hanazono-san, so shouldn't he be the one to clean it all up? What a clumsy old chap!!"

With those words, Kazune got up and practically murdered Micchi. "It—was—a—joke—Ka—zu—ne—kun!!!" Micchi yelled each syllable between hits while the others giggled both by Micchi's joke and Kazune's hits.

When Kazune was finally done with Micchi, the others' laugh finally died down. "That…that…that was…hi-hilarious…" They all snickered, their stomachs killing them.

"Yeah…it was…_hysterical_," Micchi replied, surprisingly serious.

"W-well…Mia…chan….Himeka…chan…and…I-I…are…going to go to my…room…ok…ay?" Karin replied, still gasping for breathe.

"Yeah, see you guys later," Kazune replied.

Karin was glad she made Suzune take a nap; mainly because of the food fight they had just had. She fed him before he fell asleep.

_Back with Karin, Mia, Himeka, Shi-chan, kitten Miyon-chan, and a sleeping Suzune…_

"Karin-chan…" Himeka started, and then glanced at the clock. It was 7:08. They still had a lot of time before bed. "Do you and Mia-chan want to play a game?" Himeka asked.

"Uh, yeah…if Karin-chan wants to," Mia replied.

"Yeah, great idea, Himeka-chan~" Karin replied, smiling gently.

They played various games, including a long round of "Hello Kitty" Monopoly.

The three, thinking the same thing, looked at the clock at the same time.

"_11:31_?!" Karin exclaimed.

"You guys, we need to get to bed," Himeka said with a gentle, soft and comforting voice. _She was just tired lol._

"Okay, we should sleep."

"ZZZZ…" Was all you'd hear if you entered the boys' room. Kazune, however, was all "ZZZZzzzzZZZZ Nededeee…kekei jijiiijij…zzZZZZZZZ zzzzzzzzzzzz zzzZZZZZZz zzzzz" In his defense, Kazune, he…didn't have any sleep. Scratch that, he's just a wooly mammoth. *giggles*

The girls, however, weren't as bad. You'd hear, "zzzz…" and that was all. Karin…w-well…she…she moved…a lot. She was tossing and turning _quite_ a bit, and she rolled off her bed and onto Shi-chan's mini bed. The kitten, Miyon-chan, (I'm calling her "Mii" from now on, 'kay? Karin will, too~!) was lucky, and was at the other side of Karin's bed, near the window. Shi-chan immediately woke up, and yelled "WAGH! KARIN-CHAN! G-GET OFF!!!"

"G-gomen, Shi-chan!"

Mii woke up and strolled over to Karin, purring slightly. Karin and Shi-chan's surprised expressions turned to warm smiles, and they both looked at each other.

"Nya?" The small kitten tilted her head to the side, asking Karin to pick her up.

Instead, Karin took her covers off her, and picked both cats up and set them down gently on her bed. "Karin-chan, what's wrong?" asked Shi-chan.

"Nothing, I just wanted to pet you. Mii just gave me a look too cute to resist." She replied, smiling without showing her teeth.

"Oh, okay…but…Karin-chan, I'm tired…" Shi-chan yawned, walking drowsily to the foot of the bed. She then lied down, Mii following.

"Okay, Shi-chan. Sweet dreams, you two~" She whispered, lying down while pulling the comforter back over her.

The next morning, she woke up to the smell of food cooking. _Himeka-chan must be making breakfast! _She thought as she brushed her hair and dressed into a blue tank top and brown shorts with beige flip-flops. She skipped to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and splashed water on her face. She'd take a shower after she ate lunch...she was just too lazy to do so now. Skipping down the stairs like every Sunday, (she's just excited she has the day off x3) she sung, "G'morning~"

Everyone looked up, except for Kazune, while smiling and greeting her. "Why so energetic today, Hanazono-san?" Micchi asked, only to hear Karin answer something like "nothing" or "no good reason".

"Good morning, Karin-chan," the two girls at stove sung back, smiling gently at their friend.

The tall one, Mia, with a brownish-blond hair color, similar to Karin's just stood there smiling with Shi-chan over her shoulder. _Shi-chan and Mii must've gotten up earlier,_ Karin thought. Himeka, the raven haired girl stood there, beaming while waving both hands as if she was waving for Mia, since the other girl wasn't waving, just smiling.

"So…" Karin started, skipping up to them and looking over their shoulders. "What'cha making?"

"Mia-chan is teaching me how to make American-styled food!" Himeka replied, smiling even brighter.

"Whoa, really?! Can I watch?" Karin asked, staring at Mia with amazement.

"Sure~" Mia and Himeka both replied.

When the two finished heating the pancakes, she asked how many everyone wanted. Micchi smirked and decided to show off his English.

"I'd like two pancakes, please, Roberts-san!" He said, still smirking.

"Micchi, you know English?" She asked, rather surprised.

Micchi nodded. "Kazune-kun here does, too!" He said, Kazune looking at him when he mentioned his name.

"Huh, whaa? Wait…uh…why's Karin here? She wasn't here a moment ago!" He asked.

"Kazune-kun, she's been here for 20 minutes." Micchi replied, sweat-dropping.

"That explains why he was sitting there looking down. I guess he didn't notice me coming, huh, Kazune—"

"Mama~!" Suzune yelled, running down the stairs while smiling.

"Oh, good morning, Suzune-kun." She replied.

Suzune giggled, and then ran over to Kazune. "Papa~!" He sung.

Kazune sighed. "Good morning, Suzune." He said.

"Oh, hi Suzune-san," Mia begun as Suzune looked over at her smiling warmly. "How many pancakes would you like?" She asked.

"What's a pancake?" Suzune asked, tugging on Mia's skirt.

"Suzune-kun, they're yummy! I'll let you taste one." Karin answered for Mia, picking Suzune up and glancing at Mia with a "can-you-get-the-food-for-me-please" look.

Mia nodded and grabbed the big plate with tons of pancakes stacked on each other. Karin took the smallest one, cut a little less then a quarter of it off, and gave the fork to Suzune after adding some syrup that Mia bought to it. Suzune sniffed it first, and then shrugged. He put it in his mouth and started chewing. He smiled and said, "It's good, Mama~!"

"That's good, Suzune-kun, but Mia-chan made it." She replied.

Suzune ran over to Mia and hugged her legs. "It tastes good!" He said, smiling more this time.

She smiled as Suzune let go, and they all ran over to the table to start eating.

…Little did they know, something was going to happen (*hint, hint*: Something important…and let's just say, Karin's lips will never be the same…:3) at the table during their breakfast…

…**The funny thing is, this chapter is pretty much all humor…dumb of me to write, no? **

**Karin: o . o|||**

**Kazune: = ^ =||| Jeez…girls these days…**

**Micchi: 8D;**

**Jin: ; 3 ; Why am I mentioned so little in this chapter?!**

**Mia: . _ .||| O…'kay?**

**Kiana-tan: ******** …ITTADAKIMASU—Wait…where's the food?**

So…erm…I'll tell you that in the next few chapters…there will be a kiss. Involving Karin. So, in your reviews, post your answer:

Kazune-kun

Jin-kun

Meganneko/Glasses Guy

Micchi

A new, but unknown character

3 Well…those were your choices~! Well, anyone who gets it right gets a oneshot dedicated to them.

If more than one person gets it right, then…I'll have to make two oneshots. ;o;


	7. Wakeywakey, Karin!

_**+****************MUST READ****************+**_

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!! I lost my motivation, and **_**I wasn't happy with the number of reviews I got**_**. Please review if you read! **_**If you guys don't review, I'm not continuing the story**_**!**

**OMIGAWD. I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING. In chapter one, when Karin's all 'that was downright F-R-E-A-K-Y,' I had a picture. It was of Kazune saying 'I've always been jealous of you' (LOL) and Micchi looking grossed out. So, ignore that. *giggles***

**Anyhow, no one guessed right. ) : So, no one gets a oneshot. And please give me at least five reviews this time! Oh, and you'll find out the rightful answer to the question later on in the chapter…:)**

After dinner, Karin felt unusually tired. She put Suzune to sleep, and practically collapsed on her bed. Without even bothering to change or take a shower, as disgusting as that might be, she drifted of to sleep.

After about 15 minutes of getting yelled at, Karin pulled herself out of bed. Going with the usual routine, it was time for breakfast.

***PREPARE YOURSELF! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I NEEDED TO ADD THIS! YOU JIN LOVERS'LL ENJOY THIS, THOUGH***

While stepping down the stairs, unfortunately, Karin lost her footing…and you guessed it. She happened to fall right onto Jin.

Her lips crashed onto his, and at this time, she finally woke up. By that, I mean she wasn't half-asleep anymore.

Jin's eyes widened, and as shocking as it is (please note my sarcasm), he wanted to keep the current position.

Being the girl Karin is, she leaped up, and squealed in embarrassment and confusion. "W-W-WAHHHH!" she wailed, covering her lips as if they were infected.

Jin was speechless, and he pulled himself up without another word, and walked away silently, trying to hide the extra happy-bounce he had added in his steps.

Karin looked as if she were about to cry. "W-what just happened?" she asked, unsure if what had just happened was a trick her mind was laying on her. It all happened so quickly. She walked to the table without so much of a good morning.

**I'm sorry this is short, but the less reviews I get, you've guessed it, the shorter my chapters are gonna be. ) : I'd appreciate people giving me ideas for oneshots, too. If you do, I'll give you 100% credit on the idea.**


End file.
